


[Podfic] Artisanal Brew

by lamentomori, Moiself



Series: Moiself reads [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentomori/pseuds/lamentomori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Wrestlemania 32 Steve and Dean share a beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Artisanal Brew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Artisanal Brew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857161) by [lamentomori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentomori/pseuds/lamentomori). 



> Many thanks to lamentomori for giving permission to record!

**Length:** 00:16:07

 **Mediafire:** [Download MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?6t3uz5i1bqqr512) 18.5MB [Download M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/?6t3uz5i1bqqr512) 30.8MB

 **Box:** [Download MP3](https://app.box.com/s/50ll89heu0lp4v378lj9isv5mxidmeal) 18.5MB [Download M4A](https://app.box.com/s/1mzhcx7z4sbi7vwzfy86dctz4skzufr3) 30.8MB


End file.
